Concrete support structures and piles are widely used during the construction of various objects and structures. While providing excellent resistance to compression forces, concrete is known to have a comparatively low resistance to tensile forces. Accordingly, concrete may be provided with internal support structures, such as rebar and associated stirrups or spiral ties, particularly where the concrete will be subjected to tensile loading or moment forces.
Steel rebar typically corrodes with exposure to wet and dry cycles, expands in volume, and causes deterioration of associated concrete. This poses risks of serious problems for the pile structures generally, and may require expensive repair and rehabilitation during the service life of the pile and could lead to possible replacement of the piles.